raulelistestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Relikz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rauleli's Testing Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Re: Vandalism You're right..... Re: Vandalism You're right..... Re:Team Mark The first. Design Reli finally used his brain and removed that Message Wall! Now he just needs to remove the "Visual" option to edit! 21:40,3/3/2012 It's adorable, XD. Thanks Reli. Suggest Suggest. Done. Mega. Remnant probably knows about all of our secret wikis.... He goes around searching for them. O_o XD, I know right. Admin Rights Hey Reli, do you mind giving me Admin rights here for like a day, two max? Herme is creating a blog and I wanted to prettify it for him, but only Admins can edit blogs. You owe me for making you an Admin on the main wiki! XD. Hey Reli can you check my blog and give me your opinion? 02:00,3/17/2012 Afraid of SOPA. It still needs a good revision, Rai will be doing it soon. 03:06,3/17/2012 Community consensus that couldn't have been carried out without me! Thanks whore. Of course you wouldn't have! I'm like glue bitches, jk. Nah, you're Tyrant Jr. XD. What user info tab? Sure, we could do that. I'm also going to do it on the SM wiki. Comic Hey, what should our comic's name be? Trivial Stuff Lol I was going to Bickslow's article then I typed "Rauleli" in the search bar... Anyway, do you think that this could be replaced by this? I made it, but I think that's a bit weird, so I decided to ask you, the Bicks-man 02:36,3/18/2012 ...idk, lol. All I know is that I want me, you, -jay, Bj, DaRinor, and Ish as main characters. And I want it to include certain events that happened on our wiki just in funny comic/fighting form. I do really have much right now... Shut up whore! And no, everyone on the wiki (that I like) will be in the comic, we're just like the Team Natsu of the comic if that makes sense. The wiki will be the guild, the Administrators will be the S-Class Mages, P&S Council will be the S-Class Level Mages (With the exception of DaRinor who might be stronger), and so on and so forth. Actually, I was talking about the gif's speed and motion, not the colors... 02:55,3/18/2012 O_o I see your point. Well, it looks like you, -jay, and DaRinor will only be S-Class Level. Wiki Tail sounds awesome! Now, create us a logo whore. And Herme's right, let's create a page for discussion and organization. Lol, three S-Class Mages are fine now? Hmm.... someone seems a bit biased. Summary To hell with this thing, your wiki is bugged. Go read by yourself 21:54,3/19/2012 They are the same codes, don't know why did it work with you. 22:03,3/19/2012 No, source like FT wiki. And now I must go fix that page (Wiki Tail) 22:06,3/19/2012 I had noticed that page... And I'm not SHORT!!! -- 09:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you guys invited me here, it was logical for you to at least explain something! :P Besides, everyone looks small with those South Park skins!!! -- 13:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Logo You put your foot into the Relacion Seis logo, I'm proud to have you as my slave. Yeah indeed... Well, I have Ish's logo in the header template on the Relacion Seis page, but that's because I didn't want Ish to feel bad about me not using her logo, but when I visited the page today it came to my mind that you might think I didn't like your logo because I didn't put it in the header space, so I decided to leave you a message to make sure you knew that I liked your logo (for once much more than I liked Ish's) just in case you thought that I didn't like your crest. XD, just had to make sure... Lol A gif would be awesome! 15:40,3/26/2012 Then do you guys want to give up on the project? Sounds good. I know Reli, and nope. Either ol' boy didn't see my message or he was too much of a dick to reply. Nope, I only use my bitch tone with you guys, I'm extremely nice to everyone else, especially when I need something from them. GIF 101 ... ...stalker... Anyway, to which format did you convert? The one I use is MP4 High Definition 1080p (1920x1080) 3600 kbps 00:39,4/10/2012 No, no... You have to *Record the video with VLC *Convert the format of the recorded part to MP4 High Definition 1080p (1920x1080) 3600 kbps *Import that video Photoshop and do the Gif Magic *You'll have: 16:44,4/10/2012 lol recording an entire video. Anyway, in the upper tab of VLC, press View, then Advanced Controls. New controls will appear above the normal controls. The first one is a Red Circle, press it to start recording and press again to stop recording. The recorded video will be sent to "My Videos" folder. 20:09,4/11/2012 Nevermind, you're talking about the size of the video, not the lenght, right? 20:12,4/11/2012 Lol I misunderstood it because of a mistake I made some time agom when I was still learing how to make gifs by stalking some User Talks... Anyway, there's no way to record it small if the original size of the video is big. That's the price to get a good quality gif. That and nights without sleep. 20:19,4/11/2012 Good luck, tell me if you find 20:26,4/11/2012 Work harder, little Reli!! 20:39,4/11/2012 And the capibara says: "Squeak!" 20:45,4/11/2012 He he... Anyway did you guys at least started choosing the finalists of The Fairy Awards? 20:49,4/11/2012 I'm not sure... Judging by the Anime Movies that I ever watched, they aren't THAT good. Usually, they are just longer fillers. I just hope that we get some ecchi scenes 21:01,4/11/2012 I didn't watch these. And junk statiscs: 54% of your Talk Page messages start with "lol" 21:12,4/11/2012 It's because I just picked your last 11 messages, and 6 of them started with "lol". 21:20,4/11/2012 Sorry, I only know how to count to 11 I'm not your calculator, Reli!! It isn't trustable, you manipulated data by typing "lol" intentionally 61%. 21:25,4/11/2012 I never lol. Only when it's too funny, like that chaotic chat we had when Rai was there. And of course, I never trust other people's "lol", I just imagine that they somewhat find it funny. 22:08,4/11/2012 No, Carla Even with the previous method you were using? 22:07,4/11/2012 Frosch thinks so too! Anytime, Reli! 22:53,4/11/2012 Nadi all the way! *shake shake shake* I'm just keeping the joke 23:04,4/11/2012 Chaos blocked me >.<...Can u unblock me :]. 22:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Nope, still blocked. 22:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but don't worry, Rai told me why. 22:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I like it. It looks pretty good. Hey Hey, I'm thinking of changing the Sorcerer Magazine ninjas into something like this. Which do you prefer? Me didn't think about that. Jak will go decide what to use it for. :] pic Hey Reli I uploaded a couple of pics. I couldn't find any other ones. I din't fix them or anything, all I did was take a screenshot. 21:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. 02:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I guess you can use W or R. ಠ◡ಠ. Mega 23:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I dunno I just like like that face :3. Mega 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Reli can you go to the chat really quick? ( ._.)~? Mega 01:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) U there now? >_> 02:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Dragons Kk. :P 21:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead, don't worry about it. However, this is what I want you to use when you are going to input their kanji: *白竜 （バイスロギア） *影竜 （スキアドラム） I don't know what happened to Jakuho, but Ishthak is currently spending her time with his boyfriend in Poland right now, so I don't think she'll be responding any time soon.... 頑張ってくれね 21:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) The only one if its kind right now. :3 And remember that there's a ム behind スキアドラ. 22:09, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think this looks better ;o Not much you can do with the image not being big enough, I suppose. 05:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Lol sorry xD I can get used to it np, it's just that some people may think it doesn't look professional enough if their screen is bigger than the bg, thus resulting in what I see. Although isn't it possible to keep both backgrounds? While having an option to switch them in your Preferences or something. 20:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, cool then. Well, looking forward to seeing the 'final' one :P 21:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the change of wiki, but I couldn't publish my edit at your last wiki. >_> Anyhow, the reason I put that is because I needed something to introduce the conversation, lol. But, speaking of the blog, do you think you could make me a blog header? I would need it to say something like Top 10 FT WIKI Mistakes or Top 10 Epic Fails of FT Wiki or something to that effect. I know those titles are terrible, but that's because I haven't had time to give much thought to it yet. >_> Ooooo when I tried to submit on the other wiki it said the wiki was going through maintenance so I thought it didn't send. :P I'd like to have it Saturday if possible. Thanks whore! :D Drop Drop me a message on the secret wiki as soon as you get this message. It's very important, and it will undoubtedly piss you off. FSG Hey Reli~ Sorry for sending you a message here, but I just wanted to hear you out before messaging anyone else. ( ._.)~ Do you think I should send messages to the people in the FSG that have a job and still have not completed it (for weeks)? >____> Mega Oh, good luck then! :D Mega Why don't you send it to those lazy people? ಠ◡ಠ Mega Fine. Lazy ass. -_- 18:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Done~ 18:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Son? I'm your nephew! XD 18:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Baka. ;D 18:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Favicon? 18:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC) You should change it up a bit! :D Make it like this. 18:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Wiki takes forever. -_- 19:08, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I think you did something wrong uncle. Cuz I did a test run on the Rave wiki and the new favicon can already be seen. Did you go to the theme design application? 21:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) It's working now. :) 21:52, July 20, 2013 (UTC) B j I smell "B j" all over him! 23:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ads By when do you need it? :/ 18:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Podcast Request Hey Reli. We're planning some stuff for the podcast via Twitter and Facebook and maybe a few other things. If it's cool with your schedule, could you do us a favor and make a few images we could use? #We'll need a Fairy Tail symbol with some kind of electrical equipment (i.e. headphones) around it. #One image featuring Jabba the Hutt, Raj and Bender. In the middle of this, we'll need the #1 image being surrounded by the characters. #One image featuring Juvia, Doflamingo and Kyon. In the middle of this, we'll need the #1 image being surrounded by the characters. Google images might be better for getting some of those guys' images than their wikis. Please let me know if this is alright with you. We don't want to rush you at all so feel free to take your time or even turn us down if you feel you have to. We'll understand. Thanks. Ultraprime2 (Talk) 16:30, 11/6/2013 If the above request is ambiguous, this is what we basically kinda imagined: http://i1263.photobucket.com/albums/ii629/Marineforce/Example_zps0a31de01.png You're the graphics expert though, so feel free to play around and experiment if you are willing. Thanks. Ultraprime2 (Talk) 16:40, 11/6/2013 Hey Reli, I was actually wondering where you'd been the last little while. You can take your time with the images. The first one is versatile for our uses but the latter two are specific so we understand that they'd take longer. Feel free to take your time and don't rush. Like they say, real life is more important and the last month before exams and stuff is always important. So focus on that rather than this image request. And as for your job application, good luck. You've done well on wikis so I'm sure you'll do a good job there if you get the job. Ultraprime2 (Talk) 14:08, 11/8/2013 Cool. Btw, keep an eye out over "there" in the event that anything comes up we need to discuss. Ultraprime2 (Talk) 14:20, 11/8/2013 Thanks man. I'll get back to you after talking to Umnei and Hungry. Ultraprime2 (Talk) Hey Reli. I talked to the guys and they both like the first image more. We thank you for your work. If there's anything more, let me know. Ultraprime2 (Talk) 14:34, 11/15/2013 No problem man. Thanks a ton~ Ultraprime2 14:40,11/15/2013 Thanks man. I'll pass it on to the others and get back to you. Btw, my ceremony went off without a hitch =) Ultra (talk) 13:43,12/9/2013 Do I detect someone speaking from experience? ;D Ultra (talk) 13:52,12/9/2013 Well, if it happens to me it happens. Nothing much more to really say. Ultra (talk) 14:02,12/9/2013 RE: Response True. Though I am thinking of one more way, and that is figure out where in the code they're using the wiki-background file. If we can figure it out, then we might be able to change it to correspond to our custom images. I highly doubt they'll release that information to us any time soon, however... I'll try and tinker it a bit more when I get home and see if I can get it to split without uploading a background. 22:17, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Ugh Do i have to? 04:49, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Interview Here you go: So how was your Christmas? ::A: My Christmas was good. I got lots of clothes, some trading cards and literally 3 pounds of chocolate. Seriously, I'm one person. Htf am I supposed to eat all that damn candy? The anime is returning soon in 2014! Are you excited? ::A: I'm more excited for Black Bullet, actually...dammit Mega. >___> Mashima has stated that the current Tartarus arc is going to be a big arc and he is going to bring back various past characters. Who else do you think will be making a return? ::A: Probably Sabertooth; would be cool to see Jose or other Phantom Lord members...but most all: THE RETURN OF THE NODDING CHEF! ಠ_ರೃ What is your New Year's resolution? ::A: Eat pussy, drink whiskey, hail Satan. Chapter 313 was the first chapter of 2012 where we found out about future Lucy. Time flies! In your opinion, how good or bad has the year been to Fairy Tail? ::A: In my opinion it hasn't been the greatest, but according to sales it's been great, lol. 05:03, December 27, 2013 (UTC) It is when you're trying not to look like a whale. 05:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) If it was just kisses I wouldn't be complaining lol. I got a plethora of different assortments. You'd be surprised how much fat is in one piece of chocolate... 05:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC) They say sharing is caring, but I don't care so I don't share. :P And lmao that's too far away...I'll just perform Pavlov's experiment on people with Ghirardelli. XD 05:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) LMFAO google him. I'm going to bed now so take care Reli. 05:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fairy Interview Let the pairing badge be made!! \( ^.^)/ 07:44, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Interview ;So how was your Christmas? :A: Pretty much the usual, lots of food, bunch of Christmas-themed movies, dinner with family and a screwed up sleep schedule. Ha. ;The anime is returning soon in 2014! Are you excited? :A: Of course! Regardless of the somewhat disappointing end of the GMG arc, I can't wait to see it animated! I think my Photoshop will hate me then. ;Mashima has stated that the current Tartarus arc is going to be a big arc and he is going to bring back various past characters. Who else do you think will be making a return? :A: Hmm, well, I think most of the major ones have returned by now, them being Oracion Cinco Seis and Jellal. The only major ones I can see return are the former Grimoire Heart Mages, I mean, Tartarus wants to wipe out Magic, while they were all focused on gaining the greatest Magic, One Magic and what not. Sounds like a perfect reason for them to join the fight against Tartarus. About time we see whether the rumor of Hades not being dead is true or not. Though I just hope that regardless of who returns, Mashima won't repeat the same mistake like in GMG - having bunch of characters appear and then not knowing what to do with the plot. ;What is your New Year's resolution? :A: None, really. I don't see myself following any major resolution, I can't even fix my sleep schedule, lol. And any minor ones would be meaningless. ;Chapter 313 was the first chapter of 2013 where we found out about future Lucy. Time flies! In your opinion, how good or bad has the year been to Fairy Tail? :A: Well, as I mentioned, the conclusion of the Grand Magic Games arc wasn't exactly satisfying. However, I must say that I enjoyed Sun Villiga arc for its (initial) lighthearted atmosphere, comedy and so on. It reminded of the early times of the series. And it seems like Mashima is doing a great job with Tartarus so far, so let's hope it continues. *tries to forget Natsu vs. Jackal* 10:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fairy Interview ;So how was your Christmas? :A: Pretty boring. I did purchase a lot of manga while I was at Kinokuniya so I'm happy, though. ;The anime is returning soon in 2014! Are you excited? :A: Not really. I don't really watch anime anymore and I'm only going to be looking forward to certain aspects, such as better animation (hopefully) and the return of some characters (assuming it will pick off from the last episode). ;Mashima has stated that the current Tartarus arc is going to be a big arc and he is going to bring back various past characters. Who else do you think will be making a return? :A: Grimoire Heart. I want to see a three-way Guild War between the Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus. Grimoire Heart is pretty shabby now since only a few members remain but hopefully, assuming they will show up, they will be fairly badass. ;What is your New Year's resolution? :A: To purchase a Goomy hat. ;Chapter 313 was the first chapter of 2012 where we found out about future Lucy. Time flies! In your opinion, how good or bad has the year been to Fairy Tail? :A: Eh, I'd say it's been pretty bad given how a lot of the chapters have been. The biggest disappointment for me was that Mashima did not kill Happy when he was being the "hero" at the beginning of the Tartarus arc. Seriously, the fuck was that? "Interview" from Chaos: FTWikia: Hey Chaos, this is the Fairy Tail Interview, and we- Chaos: Wait... Fairy Tail interview? FTWikia: That's right. And we want you to- Chaos: But I already did an interview with you guys before, didn't I? FTWikia: You're probably mistaking this interview with Jakuho's corner, and unlike that interview, we're actually on schedule with ours. Chaos: ...Okay...? FTWikia: And technically, you haven't even been interviewed, right? I mean, Gemini was the one that interviewed for you for Jakuho's Corner. Chaos: Well, yeah, but... FTWikia: Oh, and don't try to summon Gemini to do this interview for you. We made sure that no magic creatures can be summoned here. Chaos: W-w-whatever do you mean?! Ha-ha-hahaha... Darn it!!! FTWikia: Okay, let's get start- Chaos: Look!! Jakuho's actually not being lazy!!! FTWikia and everybody else: What?!!! Where?!!! *Vamoosh* FTWikia: ...Damn it, Chaos!!! 23:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. 03:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Banner Ey Reli, I need your help making a banner for the Illuminati since I don't, and can't, have Photoshop right now. I can give you a pixelated version to work with; I just can't make it look smooth and right like the ones we have on FT. cuz MS Paint ( -___-) If you have any amount of free time to help, that'd be great. 03:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they have a logo. I made an outline of sorts in case you did have time. Their leader is referred to as the King of Light, so I opted for gold to be the main theme color since they have yet to appear properly in color. Since it's monthly, I doubt there should be need to change the logo anytime soon. Anyway, this is the outline. Thanks, dude. 04:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a ton, man. 04:21, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Character The character who represents me in the podcast is Kyon from the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series. Ultra (Talk) Oh~ I'm sorry! Would you show me what you have made so far so I can get an idea on what to type? And I dont think there will be an Umneilicious this month :( Umy 21:47, May 2, 2014 (UTC) It looks great! Just remember that we dont' really do the prize thing anymore so fix that little bit ;) 23:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for...what? Talk You messaged me on League saying "thanks" just a minute before you left. Talk